Not love at first sight
by Gadeuslyn309
Summary: When Shiki Senri decides to visit his favourite shop one day, he is greeted by the sight of a new girl. It so happens that the girl dislikes him at first sight. What would happen between them? Could this be the start of a new love..? AU, ShiMa
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meetings

After putting on my "uniform" I went to the washroom to wash my face. I had already accepted this job and there was no turning back nor backing out. My first customer would come to me soon enough. "Would you like the usual, or..?" I could hear the shop owner, Shiyo, outside the washroom, near the entrance. "What would you recommend?" a crisp, cool unfamiliar voice asked. I confirmed that it did not belong to any of the other employees. I braced myself and pushed open the door.

A red haired man with mesmerizing blue eyes was walking beside Shiyo, headed in my direction. Then, his gaze fell on me and I forced myself to look away. "I've never seen her before," the man stated. "Ah, this is Toya Rima. She's new," Shiyo introduces. "This is Shiki Senri-san, our most frequent VIP."

I had to admit he looked hot. Yet if he came here, he could not be any better than those dirty old men. I, Toya Rima, was forced to work as a hostess so that I could pay my father's debt. It was my last choice. The man named Shiki Senri was wearing a suit. A closer look at it told me that it was from Shidori, the most famous and popular company even with international rivals. Wearing such an expensive suit told me that he was probably a CEO from some big famoud company. To think that someone like him came to a place like this, it ruined my image of him. To top it off, his next words made me completely dislike him.

"Then I'll have her."

I brought my eyes back onto him, searching for any possible reason why he would be interested in me. My search was proven pointless as he looked back at Shiyo. "I'll have the usual room prepared immediately," Shiyo said and left with a bow Shiki then turned back to me. He looked me up and down as if judging me. "You don't fit," he remarked simply. "Pardon?" I said in a slightly louder tone than supposed to. Even though I was not really interested, his words had got to me. "It's a compliment," he replied. "Well, sorry for not being made the way you would like," I retorted sarcastically with a slight bow. Yet this man in front of me did not falter, he even shot me a sharp glare.

Just as he was about to seemingly tell me off, Shiyo called out to us. We headed towards her where she then brought us to a room that was supposingly his "usual room". She opened the door and gestured for us to enter. As I passed Shiyo at the door, she mouthed some words, which seemed to me like "Good luck". The door shut behind me and when I turned to face my guest, I saw that Shiki had already taken his seat. I faintly recalled being taught to sit next to the customer. Thus, I approached him and unwillingly took my seat next to me.

From the corner of my eye, I could see a smirk appear on his face for mere seconds before he moved away from me. "You don't have to," he said with a slightly mocking tone. "What?" I questioned his intentions. He merely ignored me and reached for the glasses of wine placed on the table before offering one of them to me. "Your expression is showing," he said. "Well then I'm sorry," I replied, my words dripping with sarcasm, giving him a slight "bow". Then, I accepted the wine from him. "If your customer wasn't me you would have been slapped already," he said while sipping his wine. "Just being here does not make you much better than them," I replied. There was a moment of silence before he put down his glass and snatched mine away from me. He placed it down on the table. "What are you doing?" I questioned his actions. His hand reach out to me and, swiftly, he pinned me down on the sofa.

"A rude and disrespectful person like you has to be shown her place."

He cupped my chin, moving dangerously closer towards me. He eyed my lips like how a predator would do to his prey. As seconds passed, the distance between our lips seemed to have disappeared. I shut my eyes tightly, scared of what would happen next. However, what I was expecting never came. I felt him release my chin and instead, they were placed at the back of my neck. However, I could still feel his breath on me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that he did not pull back.

"If you keep up that bad attitude of yours, you won' t survive here."

The look in his eyes warned me not to say anything more. With that, he crashed his lips onto mine.

(A/N: CHAPPIE ONE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! This is Skye here ^^ THANK YOU FOR READING THIS TILL THE END! :D I hope you'll continue to read this! Oh and contructive critism is greatly appreciated! Hope to see you next chapter! P.s. Sorry, I might be slow in updating :P ~Skye)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Contract

"I wonder if he'll come today?" an employee whispered. "Yeah, I miss him," another added They sighed dreamily, probably thinking about the ideal Shiki Senri. Apparentlt, he had not visited the shop for a whole week, which made Shiyo worrying over whether he had fallen ill. I was back at Hundred Forty-Three, the name of the place where I worked part-time at, where I had met him. It was once again my shift and so, here I was. It had been an entire week since I last saw him. That day, after that abrupt "peck on the cheek" he left the room.

After hearing from my collegues about him, that man, I discovered, had never made any move on anyone working here. He did not even touch them. I was shocked to hear that, seeing that he did indeed touch me. In the eyes of everyone else working here, he was a kind man unlike the other pervetic men who disgust us For that reason, he was very popular here. Anyone (well, excluding me) wpuld willingly die to be with him Seeing that he was my first customer, I had pissed quite a number of them off. That my friends, was due to nothing but jealousy. Isn't it interesting what jealousy does to people?

The familiar ringing of the bell interrupted my thoughts, signalling that there was a customer. "Ah, Shiki-san! It's been a long time!" Shiyo exclaimed in a voice too loud that allowed anyone with functioning ears to hear. The squealing of the girls, fangirls, made their conversation inaudible. They had surrounded him, looking at his beautifully handsome face with dreamy eyes which in turn, blocked him from my sight. Well, I had to admit I woukd be lying if I denied that he was downright hot. I made to turb away and leave when suddenly my hand was grabbed, then tugged at I fell backwards and shut my eyes, bracing myself for the impact. It never came. Instead, I felt myself being lifted up. I opened my eyes, only to be met with the beautiful face of the man I had been thinking about only mere seconds ago. He looked at me with gentle eyes, which shocked me a little, before looking into the direction we were headed. Only when he took the first step did it hit me that he was carrying me, bridal style.

I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks and the death glares shot in my direction by extremely jealous fangirls. I shall take a second to warn you that the one thing you wouldn't want to do is make fangirls jealous. As I was saying, the fangirls sent me lazer beams, bombs, bullets, knives, swords and anything and everything that could take a life away. I was in a very troubled and embarrassed position. I struggled in his arms for him to ket me down while protesting, yet he did not budge. I elbowed him in the chest however he took it as if it was nothing. After trying methods like pulling his hair, blocking his vision, pulling his ears and many more, which had absolutely no effect on him, I played my last card.

I tickled him.

Under the armpits, his sides, the back of his neck, (A/N: This one's a killer if you do it correctly to any human being ^^) he finally half let me down, half dropped me. I got back up on my feet then took my revenge on him.

I kicked him between his legs.

He immediately leaned against a wall for support while moaning and groaning in pain. I smirked. At that moment, everyone present learned not to mess with Toya Rima. I crossed my arms, watching the results of my work. "RIMA!" Shiyo shouted. I had completely forgotten I was at work. I was so in for it. I was forced by Shiyo to apologise to the single person who did not deserve an apology. But trust me, you do not want to piss Shiyo off. Anyway, the cocky idiot in front of me had a victorious smirk on his face, his eyes evil. "Let's go," he said before heading in the direction of his usual room. I trailed behind him obediently until he stopped at the door of his usual room. He opened the door before gesturing for me to go in, completely the opposite of what he had done a week ago. I bowed slightly as I entered, not forgetting that I was at work, then took a seat. He then slammed the door shut behind him and sat opposite me.

After taking a big gukp of his wine, he turned to face me, looking into my eyes earnestly. "Please be my girlfriend." I took awhile to digest his words. "WHAT?!" I shouted. "I mean, pretend to be," he corrected himself. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. However that did not mean the end of the matter. "No," I said loudly and calmly. He sighed "You won't consider?" he asked I merely stared back at him "You study at Zukiya University, do you not?" he asked. "Stalker!" I retorted immediately. "I just happened to see you," he said in defense. "Liar," I said. He merely ignored me and continued. "I wonder what would happen to you if I tell them the honour student was working part-time? Ah, perhaps being expelled would be suitable." I bit my lip. "How is that anyway to ask someone for help?!" I retorted There was no mistake in what he had just said.

The school I attended, Zukita University, was a prestigious renown school that only rich kids could afford to go to. Thus, someone like me who had difficulties with daily life could not even afford normal school fees. Naturally, paying for Zukiya University's school fees was beside the question. The only chance was to try and gain the scholarship. Miraculously, I got in. When I learnt about the school rules, I was utterly horrified. Why? The scholarship student can only work part-time after informing the school. It was absolutely impossible that I go to the principal and say that I would be working as a hostess. So I had hidden the fact that I was working part-time from the school. I had even been careful not to let anyone follow me to my part-time job. Yet right in front of me was Shiki Senri, a man who had some sort of relationship with the principal of Zukiya University, threatening me.

"That's blackmail!" I exclaimed. "Well, I could always call the-" "Do I even have any other choice?!" "Your options are yes and yes. Oh and silence shall be taken as yes too," he plainly replied. "Fine," I muttered reluctantly. Immediately, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper. When I look at it, I realised that he had drawn up a contract. It was something like this:

I, Kuchiki Skye, will pretend to be Shiki Senri's girlfriend for a month.

I will not seek or pester him about the matter after our contract ends.

I will not fall in love with nor have any feelings towards Shiki Senri during this month.

I will not tell anyone abut the existence or contents of this contract.

I could only stare at him. "So I seem like this kind of person to you?" I asked. "To be on the safe side," he grinned. "Ah, if you're so worried then you could go and find a random hot babe you like. I'm sure they'd be willing to," I told him before getting ready to leave. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. He pinned my hands behind my back and pressed me close to him. I found myself lost in his beautiful blue eyes. So gentle, sweet yet sad and troubled.

"Sign," he finally spoke up. He released me and put a pen in my hand. For some unknown reason, at his words I immediately signed the contract. Perhaps it was due to the fact that his beauty of his eyes hypnotised me. "So my dear Rima, for one long and full of happenings month, we'll be playing house, sweetie," he said with a smirk, cupping my chin. "You know you want to sit on my lap darling," he teased. After I had signed the contract, it seemed as if his true self had finally revealed itself. I had just played into the hands of a dangerous man, Shiki Senri.

That marked the beginning of everything.

(A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter! I'm grateful to all who took time to read this and even favourited/reviewed :D Oh and to those of you who celebrate it, happy chinese new year! Please don't be shy to give constructive critism or ideas for my story! I'm not really sure when I'll do the next update really busy~~ Anyways, I hope to see you all next chapter! ~Skye)


	3. Chapter 3

(UPDATED 22/3: Thank you to Jubulicious for pointing out that error!)

Chapter 3

"Rima!" An all-so-familiar voice called out to me. I turned to look at the owner of the voice, Fukino Yuu. Unlike the other girls in the University, who were proud and stuck-up, Yuu was always nice to me. "Hey Yuu," I said with a strained smile. Having hid the fact that I was a hostess from her, I was feeling a little guilty. Her gorgeous light blue eyes were focused curiously on me. "You look like you did last week," her voice had a hint of concern in it. "What?" "Exhausted," she replied. I blinked serveral times before her words finally processed in my mind. Maybe I was a little tired. Well, I doubt anyone won't be, after being played in the hands of Shiki Senri. I couldn't tell her that though. "Oh, I was up studying last night and it was late into the night before I knew it," I lied. "Well, it's no surprise. After all, you are one of the top students," she said, heaving a sigh. Before I knew it, we had reached the lecture hall where we were having our mext lesson, English, a compulsory subject.

Being a compulsory lesson, the lecture hall was packed. Yuu and I quickly went to the nearest seats we could find and then settled down. The bell rang and the professor entered right on time, as always. The loud voices in the room immediately quietened down and the lecture hall was completely silent in a matter of seconds. He placed his things down on the table in front of him then scanned the room. Everyone's eyes were focused on him as he raised a finger and pointed it in my direction. "I don't think I've seen you before," he said. I turned to look behind me and was bewildered by who was in front of my eyes. "My name is Shiki Senri, sir, I've just transferred here today," he said, calm and collected while I starred at him. My mouth fell wide open while he grinned at my reaction. Then a buzz of noise ran through the room, mostly the girls and their high pitched squeals. "Settle down, we'll start the lesson now," hollered the annoyed old professor.

"Yuu, Rima!" We had been walking down the corridor when my friend, Ruka Souen, called out to us. "Did you see that hottie behind you just now?!" she exclaimed. Don't misunderstand her, she is much much much better than those high and mighty princesses. "I overheard that they were making plans for his fanclub! Should I join?!" she said excitedly. Well, I've to admit she is loud though. "Rima," said the annoyingly irritating cool, calm and clear voice. I facepalmed and made to quickly escape but Ruka grabbed me by the arm and whispered, "Hey, he's calling you! I can't believe you actually knew each other! Introduce me!" Ruka did a small squeal. I could hear Yuu let out a sigh. "Excuse me, I'd like to talk to Rima privately for a second so could you please leave us?" he said. "Oh, sure sure!" Ruka practically screamed into my face before pulling Yuu away with her.

"Wait, wait! Let go of me!" I could hear Yuu's screams of protests in vain as she was being pulled away by the overly excited Ruka. I made to run away, not wanting to be left together with him. Yet he quickly grabbed at my wrist and pulled me close to him. He was too close for comfort. "So how has your day been, my dear Rima?" He said with a beautiful smirk on his face. "It would've been great if someone hadn't decided to pop my personal space bubble," I said while struggling in his grasp then pushed him away. "Get to the point," I said, moving away from him. "Keep your afternoon free, I'm going to bring you to meet my grandfather," he said. "What?!" was my immediate reaction, my shock plain as day. "Oh? You didn't really think I would put up such a pretense just to make you love me or something, did you?" he said. "Then why? I deserve an explanation," I said. "Later," I could sense something in his gaze that warned me not to ask anymore.

That afternoon, I strolled to the gates to meet Shiki as he had instucted. He was leaning against a georgous black car. I had to admit he looked quite cool there. He wore a suit which made him look neat and tidy. Well, maybe he should do something about his hair, though I do love it's beautiful colour. It's one of his charms, I guess. I could tell it was natural, unlike some other boys who love to seem handsome and dye their hairs. They're ruining their hairs, the worst. "Get in," he said, snapping me out of my thoughts. Despite how much it sounded like an order, he held the door open for me. Well, how gentlemanly. He got to his seat and closed the door before driving away. The journey was a silent one, not a single word was spoken between us. I got the weirdest idea into my head and took out my phone. When the car stopped at a red light, I faced my phone at him and called out to him. He turned to face me and- Snap! I got a picture of hin saved to my phone memory. "What's that for, think you'll miss my charming face?" I looked at him with a smirk. "Call it payment for dragging me out." I could probably earn millions if I sold his picture out to the world.

The car then took a turn to a tall building that seemed to have at least 50 floors. I recognised it as the famous company, Shidori Corporation. It placed first in every single industry you could name. Only the rich could possibly hope to buy anything of its brand. That made me wonder what we could possibly be doing here. He drove into the car park in the company and got out. He had to knock on the window to bring me back to my senses. When we walked into the building, the staff member bowed and greeted Shiki. They had seemed very familiar with one another. That brought back the question of who on earth was Shiki Senri?

The staff brought us to a room after many turns and walks. I could see the words "VIP"carved onto the metal plate next to the room. The staff pushed open the door and led us in. "Find some fitting formal wear that would suit her. The price isn't a question," Shiki said simply. I stared at him as the staff walked away once again, giving a small bow. As the words finally processed in my mind, I shouted, "What?!" He silenced me with a glare. "Are you trying to announce your entrance?" As the stsff came back with millions of dresses in hand, I could see some price tags with the tens of zeros on them. Before I knew it, I had been forced to dry on thousands of dresses as Shiki gave his harsh evaluation on each and every one of them. After Shiki was finally satisfied, or so I thought. "Bring me shoes that would fit her," he cruely said. After a long long long time trying things out, Shiki finally nodded his head and asked for the bill. I had been forced into a sleeveless red dress that fell to a little above my knees, the cutting had been slightly too low for my tastes. I wonder how girls who wore low-cut shirts all the time could be so revealing. I wore black flats that were slightly point at the end. I couldn't get used to it as I have never wore heels before in my entire life. I wore a silver necklace that matched my earrings. My hair had been done up by some staff members. I had to admit, I never thought I could have been this pretty. Well I'm sorry if you think I just praised myself but I just had to say it.

The cashier than read out the total bill. Upon hearing the number of zeros in it, I felt my world start to spin. We then left the room and walked towarda the lift. Shiki then pressed the up button and I blurted out the question that popped into my head. "We're going up?" I asked. He merely nodded his head and offered no further explanation.

We walked past the millions of rooms and down the long corridors, nearly reaching the end. Finally stopping in front of a restaurant, a waiter greeted us and showed us in. The empty tables and chairs brought a question to my mind and without thinking, I blurted it out. "You didn't reserve the place, did you?!" I whispered. "Even if I did, it wouldn't be for you," he mocked. Spending time with him only let more questions surface, yet I had no access to the answers of these questions. We patiently waited for Shiki's grandfather, not bothering to make any conversation with each other. This was when a smartly dressed man with a distinguished looking badge on his uniform, came up to us. Probably the manager. He held out a bottle of wine. "This is a gift from us, sir." Shiki didn't even spare it a glance, nodded and then muttered a word of thanks.

A few minutes after the manager left, Shiki finally decided to break the silence. "Listen. In front of my grandfather you shall call me Senri. Also, play along with whatever I say. Do badly and who knows what kind of punishment would await you," he said with a smirk. I was left with no room to protest as I heard the shuffling of feets rushing to the door and the staff greeting the customer. Even Shiki stood up. I followed suit. That customer was Shiki's grandfather, the one and only. One who had lots of power and that scared me.

I had only then realised what I had gotten myself into.

(A/N: Hey all! Sorry for the super slow update! () I bet at least 5 of you think I'm the kind of author who gave up on her story :x sorrehhh I was just reallyyyyy busy! I actually have chap 4 & 5 written out on hard copy, just too lazy to type it in. I promise I'll type it when I've the time! Hope y'all will continue reading my story! ~Skye :D)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shiki's grandfather, who was also wearing a suit, approached us with a stern expression on his face. When he stood in front of us, he did not once look at Shiki. Instead, he looked me up and down, as if judging me. I could feel my legs give out when his eyes focused intensely on me. "Who is this?" he said, after a long moment of silence. "This is Toya Rima, my girlfriend. The girl I intend to mary," Shiki replied. At his words, Shiki's grandfather's eyes left me and in turn, glared at Shiki. I could see Shiki tense up. The fury in his eyes sent a shiver down my spine.

"And here I thought you had finally grown up and become mature enough to be my successor. I was foolish," he spat out. With that, he turned and left. I had been so relieved I instantly dropped myself back to my seat. I looked up to see Shiki staring into the distance. "Shiki?" I called out. He finally snapped back to reality and took his seat beside me. He then called for the waiter and ordered some food. He patted my head a little. His action shocked me. He was surprisingly gentle, comforting me a little.

"Sorry, you must have been scared."He looked at me in the eye and finally, revealed to me a piece of his mystery. "My grandfather is the founder and current president of Shidori corporation," he took a deep breath. "I, who is to be his successor, was brought up single handedly by him and had high expectations placed on me. However, one of his conditions for me to succeed him is that I have to marry a woman who would benefit the company." His eyes had a faraway look in his eyes. "Yet, I did not want that, so I told him I was not ready. Using that excuse,I had managed to avoid that topic a few times. This time though, he has the idea totally drilled into his head. I'll tell you that it's hard to change his mind once he makes a decision. I thought that maybe he would push any engagement plans he has for me back if I told him I had a girlfriend."

As I absorbed his words, I realised that I had made a huge mistake about him. He was not a spoilt brat who never faced any difficulties. On the contrary, maybe more than any other human being. His eyes focused intensely on me. "Hey, won't you please help me," his voice fragile as if he was about to cry. Mesmerizing red eyes right on me, His eyes didn't seem to have any trace of a lie. All I saw was sincerity. Call it a slip of the tongue or whatever, maybe even out of pity. My answer had shocked the both of us."I'll support you all the way." He stared at me. Then burst out laughing. I could only stare at him in shock. "I've never seen a more interesting person," he said, wiping away a tear. Even my eyes widened when I realised what I had agreed to. "You're laughing too hard," I pouted, poking him in the cheek. "Thank you." A gentle smile now graced his face. I had to admit I've never seen a more beautiful person in my life. His sincere smile, directed at me for the first time. It warmed my heart.

After we finished our meal, Shiki offered to drive me home. I had rejected but he replied with, "I can't possibly let my girlfriend go home alone at this time of the night, can I" I wouldn't have actually minded if he kept up the Prince Charming personality a little longer. I was now sitting in his car with an awkward mood surrounding us. I thought back to what had happened today. Two sides of him the weak prince charming and arrogant alpha made me wonder which was the real him.

"Rima," Shiki's voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up and at him. "we're here," he stated. I looked out to see that we had already arrived at my apartment. I quickly thank him and got out of the car. "I'll see you soon," he said with a smile. It as the warm,gentle smile that made my heart flutter. It shocked me a little at its sudden the car drive into the distance only contributed to my growing collection of unanswered questions.

(A/N: SORRYYYYYYY! Shot chapter I just realised._. And I know it's been almost a month since my last update D: I've been well really kinda busy and stuff. But I'm currently having a week's holiday so let's pray I don't procrastinate, get my damn assed homework done and I'll get more chapters out! I'll well, give you a little surprise later this week maybe as thanks for reading and waiting for this story which takes foreveeeeeeer to update. Sorry for any mistakes! Did it in a scrufyy :( Gonna scan through to correct some obvious mistakes now~ Hope you enjoyed reading this! Oh yeah as always constructive criticism is always appreciated :) See ya all real soon :D ~Skye)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Today, the sky was blue, the sun was shining and I was waken up by the gentle ring of the doorbell. It sounded like something out of a 5 year old kid's essay, I know. Yet what greeted me was an unbelievable sight. A man dressed in a suit, with 6 maids behind him. Each of the maids had something in their hands. The man bowed. "Good morning Miss Toya. My name is Zaki and I'm the personal butler to young master Senri," he said. I blinked my eyes multiple times, taking my own sweet time to process his words. "The young master had ordered us to come here amd help you with preparations for the ball,"he continued.

"Ball?" I questioned. "Please tell me it's not the kind of elegant dance party where the rich and famous elites from all over the world gather and drink wine and have boring conversations?" I pleaded. Unfortunately, he nodded despite my plea. Am I allowed to insert puppy dog eyes here?

"I'm sorry to say so. And on that note, you are to be the young master's date," he said. I was in shock but figured it would be rude to keep them waiting outside any longer. So I stepped to the side and invited them in. Then almost immediately, they got to work. While the butler Zaki waited in the living room, the maids started to doll me up. Two of them helped me into a red dress that I found a little too revealing. It fell to mid-thigh length. Well I'm sorry I feel uncomfortable showing off skin yeah. One did my hair for me, put into pigtails because I had specially requested for them. Another did my makeup. It wasn't a lot but I cringed at the thought of it. I hated putting makeup. The fifth chose my accessories to go with my dress and the last picked my shoes. They were black high heels. Really high might I add. My feet were definitely going to get blisters. Then a thought struck me. Why on earth did the shoes and dress fit me perfectly? I pondered over the question and exited the room.

When Zaki saw me re-enter the room, he got up and bowed. "Miss Toya, the young master is outside waiting for you." True enough, when I opened the door, I saw Shiki in his gorgeous expensive looking black car which I have no idea the name of. Well sorry I'm not interested in cars either. Is it just me or do I sound a little grumpy and spoilt today? Shiki got out of his car and walked up to me. He looked me up and down then wordlessly signalled for me to get in. So I don't even get a comment on how I look even though I'm dressing up for his sake? More like he forced me to though. Maybe you could add me being a little bitchy too though. Once in, I asked the question nagging at me, "Where are you taking me?" I asked. "Maybe if you work that brain of yours you could get the answer," he replied. Well he was being a jerk. Just great. I pouted then the car engine roared and we were off.

It had been awkwardly silent in the car since we had nothing to talk about. Shiki had his eyes focused on the road while I, well, watch the passing scenery? The car soon stopped at the red light. My eyes were so focused on the view in front of them that I did not sense his gaze on me until he ran ran his fingers through my hair. I immediately turned to face him in surprise. His intense gaze focused on me as he continued to let his fingers do their work. Then his hand slid onto my face and he cupped my cheek. I could only stare helplessly into his beautiful eyes as he touched me. My breathing got a little heavy.

A honk from an angry impatient driver behind us brought us back to reality. Shiki immediately pulled his hand back and returned to the wheel. His eyes focused in front of him again. I awkwardly looked in front of me as the car started again."I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. You were so beautiful," he pulled that off smoothly. I could not turn to see the expression on his face as I hid my heated face from his sight.

The rest of the journey passed by without a single word exchanged between us. The car then pulled over outside a fancy hotel. The guard opened the door and waited for me to step out. As I did so, Shiki handed his car keys over to the guard to let him help with parking it. He held then held out a hand to me, though his eyes were looking straight ahead, avoiding mine. I guess he was still feeling awkwardIy quietly placed my hand on his and he led me inside. I was greeted with bright lights and classical music as I stepped into the ballroom.

Everyone's eyes fell on us, the chatter immediately dying down. I could feel his fangirl's jealousy being directed to my hand that was held within his. I didn't like the attention I was getting. Feeling nervous and afraid, I unconsciously let my hand slip from his grasp as girls all over the room approached him. I backed away a few steps as I watch them literally crawl all over him, touch him, invade his personal space bubble. I cringed at the thought of it. Don't. Don't. There was a voice within me secretly protesting. I watched helplessly as countless number of girls asked him for a dance. His mouth opened slightly to answer. Don't. I shut my eyes as tightly as I could.

Then I felt a hand placed on my shoulder then pull me towards him. "Let me introduce to you Rima Toya, my girlfriend, and also my partner for tonight. I'd have to graciously reject your offers." His eyes were looking straight at me with a serious expression on his face. For a moment there, my heart stopped. Wait, I'm supposed to pretend to be his girlfriend. Don't get fooled. I could hear the girls gasp in disbelief. Shiki then pulled me away to the center of the floor for a dance.

When he found an empty space, let go of my hand, turned around then gave a small bow. At a lost of what to do, I bowed back too. He took my right hand in hisleft and placed his other hand at my waist. I reflexively put my left hand on his shoulder as he poulled me close. That was when I realised i was faced with one big problem. "A-about that, the thing is, I've never danced before." A little blush crept up my face. He chuckled.

"Shhhhhhh. Just follow my lead," was his reply. His voice sounded gentle and soothing. That made me relax a little. As the song changed, we began to dance. Everyone's eyes were on us, on doubt wondering what a little girl like me was doing with Prince Charming Shiki Senri. "Hey, look at only me," Shiki said while tightening his grip on my waist. I looked up at him to meet his eyes that were on me. That was when I realised bow close his lips were to mine. I immediately looked down. "How rude, you're supposed to look at your partner when dancing." His left hand left my waist, cupped my cheek nd tilted it up to face him. His thumb slowly brushed my lips. I knew I had to break off eye contact with him, yet my heart was helplessly protesting.

"CLANG!"

The shattering of a wine glass finally brought us back to our senses. Shiki realised wht he had been doing and quickly pulled away. Neither one of us could find the courage to look into the other's eyes. There was only one thing that was left between us.

Awkwardness.

(A/N: I did say I'd see you real soon yeah? ;) Well for that matter I haven't planned how chapter 6 would go so yeah :O maybe I'd get it out by uh end of week hopefully? Spam me and maybe I'd feel more motiasted :) Nahhhh just kidding~ But yeah feel free to PM me if you have great ideas and stuff :D Helps make it faster. And before wondering if your idea is shit or not, just click the send button because all ideas are actually very hepful! Okayyy, long author's note much? Anyways see ya all soon~ ((Nope, no more surprises I've to finish the growing pile of work, urgh much?)) ~Skye)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After the dance Shiki cruelly decided to leave me alone and go off to greet he had been so gentlemanly today. I decided to hang around the food table to grab a bite. That was when a smartly dressed man who looked like he was in his early 20s approached me. "May I have this dance?" His voice came out smooth and steady, his bow elegant. Hand outstretched and offered to me, expectantly waiting for me to take it. And that was exactly what I did. He lead me to the center of the floor. Gripping my hand firmly but gently in his. His hand wrapped around my waist. He was like a perfect Prince Charming, yet something seemed amiss.

I mentally facepalmed myself for comparing him to Shiki. But I could not help it. This man treated me like I meant the world to him. Yet Shiki had sparked things up inside me. His hot steady breath was so close to my face. His lips glittering invitingly at me. Never before have I ever has such thought about a person, of a man. As I had been fantasizing about Shiki, the dance had come to an end. And I could feel someone's gaze focusing intensely on me. I spun around. Shiki.

"You're beautiful," the man said, catching my attention. I turned to face him. Shyly thanking him for his compliment which I wasn't sure if he meant it or not. "My name is Thomas Linderson, may I have the honour of knowing yours?" he asked. Before I could even open my mouth however, a hand wrapped protectively around my waist, pulling me into the stranger's chest. I could've swore it was Shiki's cologne though. True enough, his beautiful voice escaped from his throat.

"Rima? I was looking for you, don't scare me again, wandering off like that." The perfect line delivered by a worried voice. It sounded so real even I believed he was really worried for me for a second. Then I realised that I was supposed to be his girlfriend and he was only acting. I cleared my throat and looked up at him.

"I was getting a drink when this gentleman approached me and asked for a dance," I said, playing along. He looked up at the person before us. I could tell the man, Thomson, was, well, a little little little disappointed, seeing I has a "boyfriend". Thomson panicked a little when he realised we were looking at him and hurriedly excused himself and scurried off. Almost immediately when people's attention was diverted from us, Shiki's hands left me. I almost could hear my mind whining at the lost of contact with him.

He silently approached a waiter and took a glass of wine from him. He raised his glass as if asking me I wanted one. I shook my head. He then returned to my side. "Really? Even though you work as a hostess?" he asked. I looked away, not liking how he mentioned my job.

"That doesn't mean I have to drink, do I?" He merely shrugged and dropped the topic. Then he left once again wordlessly, leaving me standing awkwardly along in a crowd of people. My eyes never once left him. I watched as the countless number of girls approached him, touched him and stuff. I didn't like it. Not one bit. I bit my bottom lip and shut my eyes. before this voice inside me echoed.

Why not chase them away? I mentally hit myself for having such thoughts. I was merely a fake girlfriend to him, nothing more. What right did I have to stop him from maybe having a one night stand? Well girl, I'll tell you. You still are his "girlfriend", fake or not. And that's what did it for me.

I walked up to him as confidently as possible, attracting a few looks on the way. My pigtails swaying with every step. How I hated the attention I was getting, urgh. I placed my hand on his upper arm. "Senri?" I said, giving my most angelic smile possible. Also remembering to call him by name. His eyes fell on me. Some girls gave me the death glare. How scary. Note the sarcasm. A few stomped away. Ungraceful. Their hands withdrawn from his body and placed right beside them where they should be. Good girls.

"Yeah Rima?"

"I wanna go home." I lied. Well, I needed an excuse right? It was the best I could come up with, considering the "I was looking for you" excuse was used by Shiki approximately a minute ago? Yeah. He gave me a nod then excused himself from the girls. I took my hand away from his arm and he placed his hand on the small of my back. He then left his unfinished wine glass on a waiter's tray and went to retrieve his car. I waited at the main entrance for him. This was when some girls exited the hotel. They were really pretty and had a walk of elegance.

I turned my eyes back to the road, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. This was when one girl said, "Isn't that the girl with Senri?" I could hear a few whispers before the clicking of heels got louder and louder as they came in my direction. "Oh? Why, why. If it isn't Senri's girlfriend. What could you be doing here all alone?" "Maybe she got dumped by him!" One said before letting out a high-pitched dramatic laugh. I turned to face them, my eyes hard on them.

"I'm waiting for him to drive his car out, if you don't mind. At least give people 30 seconds to answer before making assumptions. If you'll leave me in peace," I said before looking to see if Shiki had finally arrived with his car. But to no avail. I prayed he'd hurry up and get me away from them. I didn't want to be left alone with them any longer.

I could hear angry clicking of heels gets softer and softer. I thought I had pissed them off so they left. How wrong I was. They soon returned, louder with each moment. I turned around to see what was going on. Big mistake. The girl had returned with a pail of water. She proceeded to empty its contents on me. I couldn't react fast enough to move away. I heard a few hurried footsteps heading in my direction.

I waited for the water to hit me in the face, yet nothing came. I slowly opened my eyes to see that Shiki had shielded me from the water. He ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to get a little drier. He glared at the girls. "I'd appreciate if you don't harass Rima again," he said, his voice strict. They look so frightened of him, as if their image of his as Prince Charming was totally ruined. They scurried away, far far from our sights.

"You're soaked," I said. I couldn't help it, could I? He did just shield me from the water. "You're gonna catch a cold, do you have any spare clothes?" Driving home in wet clothes was obviously impossible considering how long the journey would be. He shook his head and was well, kinda boasting about how "I've never gotten a cold in my life". "Yeah you sure will get one if you continue wearing totally drenched clothes and standing in the cold weather," I replied.

He sighed. "Then do you want to stay at a hotel? With me?" he asked. I pondered over the question and weighed my options. Well I couldn't let him catch a cold could I? He did take it for me so I wouldn't have to be in the state he was in right now. But then again being in a room with him alone is- No screw that. Who said anything about being in a room alone with him? Besides I've no idea what that water is. He literally smells right now. So reluctantly, I agreed.

He stared at me as if I had just said the most shocking thing in the world. Well yeah, it was quite shocking considering how I didn't like him and just agreed to stay in a hotel for his sake? Yeah. "Are you sure, Rima?" he asked cautiously. He probably said my name out of habit from saying it quite a few times during the party today. I nodded my head, yeah.

And then we headed back into the hotel.

NEXT UPDATE: Few hours? Maybe day after tomorrow, I'll see how~

(A/N: I just realised how many typos I made :/ Spell check I lub lub you 3 Eh someone should totally remind me to use it :O Aaaaaanyways uh hope you liked chapter 6? A little jealous moments? I feel like it's missing some fluff urgh. I totally feel like doing chapter 7 after a little breakkk~ See how? I have a great great great idea for the next chapter. Kind of a filler arc? It's probably gonna be around the same length as always though. Eh I totally can't wait till they like uh admit their feeling and I'd just be AWWWWWWWWWWWWW 3 all the way yeah XD Kays review, comment, favourite follow? :D Hope you enjoyed dissss chappie~ SEE YA SOONNN~~ ~Skye)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I sat on the king sized bed nervously, still in my red dress. The only thing that prevented silence in the room was the sound of running water in the shower. Now I'm sure you have lots of questions running through your mind. A recap would tell you everything

-Flashback-

Shiki approached the attendant at the corner. Why his fame and power, despite the overwhelming number of guests within the hotel and a high demand for rooms, Shiki managed to get one within a minute without any delays. Here comes the sad part. Well, Shiki apparently "scared that someone would hit on me" and refused to let me stay in a room all alone. He gave outrageous reasons like how a burglar might break in or how I'd get kidnapped by stranger or stupidly get myself drunk and accidently well sleep with a guy and stuff.

"It's not like I'd want to molest you or touch you or anything, seeing as though," he paused and smirked here. "There's nothing to look at anyway." That seriously hit a nerve. Out of anger I agreed and fell into his trap.

-Reality-

That was why I am currently in the same bedroom as Shiki Senri, breathing the same air as him. I mean I'm sure I do with everyone else too but, you get what I mean. This was when the tap was turned off and the flow of water stopped. A few drops of water escaped from the shower head causing an occasional _drip, drip_ sound. And then the door slowly opened, catching my attention. I immediately regretted though.

Shiki came out of the shower, his hair sticking to his face, giving off a kind of sexy vibe? But that wasn't the problem. If you looked a little further down, you could see his chiseled chest. His abs were present, yeah they were. It didn't look too muscular though, just the way I like it I mean- Organic fertiliser. Why on earth was I describing his uh top half? But anyways what was even even worse was that uh. He had a white towel hung loosely at his hips. I swore I could see a little of his V-line? Uh oh. I bit my lip.

Shit shit. Stop looking at him. Urgh, triple shit. I was trying so hard not to say poop. Who cares about the reason now Rima. You have to like uh friggin look away. But I couldn't. Man he sure was sexy. Yeah I might not like him and stuff but you definitely can't ignore a sexy body right in front of you now, can you?

After staring at him- more like his body- for almost forever, I finally noticed the smug look on his face and the annoying smirk which made me blush more. I had just been caught checking him out. Well who are you kidding Rima? You practically stared at him openly for ages, how could he not notice?  
"Like what you see?" he asked proudly. Well smarty pants figure that out yourself. I looked away from him. I closed my eyes, trying as best as I could to ignore him. I could feel him get closer and closer to me but I shrugged the feeling off. It was when he pushed me down onto the bed did I then open my eyes. The smirk wiped off his face, his eye were serious as they looked at me. Did I ever say how I loved how his eyes and hair were kind of of contrasting colours?

His face, more like his lips, inched closer and closer with every passing second. I kept my eyes open, thinking that he definitely wouldn't kiss me. How wrong I was. His eyes didn't seem to waver even a little as his lips got nearer to mine at a constant speed. Shit shit shit shit. I started trying to push him away but to no avail. I guess he didn't get those abs with just sheer luck yeah? Now's not the time Rima. Your first kiss is about to get taken.

Yeah my first kiss. Well sure I've dated boys before but never had a kiss. Pathetic much? I wasn't like some girls who wanted to save their first kiss till their marriage. I wasn't. However I didn't want it to be taken away by a guy I didn't even like. I started tearing up. Call me exaggerating or whatever. I didn't like it. Seeing my tears, Shiki immediately stopped and pulled back a respectable distance. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry," he said guiltily, pulling me to his chest for a hug. Shall I remind you that I was pressed against his naked chest? I panicked so much I ended up crying even more. "Wha- uh. Fuck. Please don't cry." He sounded so helpless. But then again doesn't saying "don't cry" make someone cry even more? At least it does for me. I could see him almost pulling his hair out, feeling so helpless.

I was probably crying so loud right now and Shiki was talking so loudly, passer-bys probably think that he just well raped me. Or took my well, you know. Yeah. He sighed, probably exhausted from trying to quieten me. He bent down and gently patted my head, his forehead against mine. "I'm not going to do anything to you, okay?" His soothing voice finally managed to silence me. Not completely though.

After calming down by a lot, I was left hiccuping while he soothingly and slowly circled his palm against my back. "I'm going to the shops below to find us some clothes we can sleep in, okay?" I quietly nodded my head. "You can go take a shower in the meantime." I obeyed without a word. After all, I probably caused him a lot of trouble. I removed the heels that I wore and it was then that I realised how much my feet hurt. I bent down a little to rub them, hopping the soreness would go away.

Shiki obviously noticed this and bent down beside me. I still wished he'd be a bit more conscious about him being naked. He frowned a little, before carrying me princess-style and sat me on the bed. He bent down and massaged my feet. I had to admit, it helped quite a lot. I moaned a little because it felt too good. Embarrassed, I immediately brought my hand up to cover my mouth.

"You sounded like how the girls would react while saying I was good in bed." I didn't have to look at him to tell he was smirking that proud smirk of his. His remark held a double meaning, if you know what I mean. After getting a nice foot massage, I finally got to have a nice relaxing bath. Shiki put on his suit that became a little drier before going to buy some clothes for us.

Finally being able to have a nice bath, I quickly got in and undressed, washing off any dirt and filth that was on me. I stood under the shower head, letting the clean water run down my body. After feeling completely clean, I turned off the tap and dried off, also hearing the hotel room door open. A hand, which was most likely Shiki's, knocked on the door and I opened it slightly. I could see some clothes in his hand which I took gratefully, muttering a quiet "thank you".

Putting on the fresh change of clothes given to me, I opened the door to see that Shiki had already changed. He was sitting there waiting for me. Kind of sweet. "Hey um, about just now, I'm sorry for scaring you," he said, fidgeting nervously. I smiled, deciding to tease him a little. "I-I was seriously scared you know," I said timidly and softly but the smile never left my face. He stood up, panicking a little, before realising that I had been kidding.

He sighed in resignation and just went over to sleep on his side of the bed. I switched off the lights before cuddling next to him in bed, knowing fully well that he wouldn't make a move on me. Surprisingly, I had slept pleasantly well that night.

**NEXT UPDATE: _Earliest_ by 23/3**

**Check my profile for updates on my status.**

(A/N: Two consecutive chapters sure is hardddd Well if you enjoyed it then it's fine :D Okay time to post this out to the world and then get some rest yeah :) Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is always greatly appreciated! You could even tell me which part you liked most or PM me what kind of great ideas you have~ How about spreading the word to any other ShiMa fans too ((Uhhh shameless advertisement much? / Would love it though 3)) Kays gotta run See you all :D ~Skye)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I slowly opened my eyes. The room was still dark. Probably still night. I closed my eyes and turned to my other side. This was when I realised that an unusual weight was resting on me. What in the world. I slowly opened my eyes again, willing them to see. As my vision got clearer and clearer, I could make out the shape of an arm.

Panicking furiously, I immediately got up, a little too quickly for my tastes. I pulled the nearest thing next to me and smacked the person hard. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I screamed, horrified. The intruder- most likely a man- groaned. He covered his eyes with the damn hand that was just resting on me. I smacked him on the arm with the thing in my hand once again. "WAKE UP DAMNNIT!"

I could see him cringe at my loud voice. "Calm your hormones Rima," he said damn that voice was sexy. And shit, it sounded horribly familiar. Shiki. I had just, well, smacked the guy who paid for the room I was currently in. Such a grateful girl Rima. I had totally forgot that I was in a hotel room with Shiki. The sleep had been so damn pleasant- one I haven't had in ages.

I stood there watching him, yet he didn't move an inch. Probably fell back asleep. I decided to crawl into bed beside him. Facing him, I stared at his face. Nope, not waking up. I got a little bold and did the unthinkable. I traced circles around both his eyes before bringing my finger down to his nose. It ran along the bridge of his perfectly shaped nose before finally falling to his hips. His tongue suddenly stuck out to wet his lips and, startled, I drew back quickly.

He continued lying there, motionless. That's when I decided to continue my actions. I brought my finger to his lips. They were wet and inviting. I had to admit I quite wanted to smash my lips on his. I mean, come on, a girl can dream, can't she?

"I CAME IN LIKE A WREEEECKING BALLLLL"

I stared at the offending item before quickly withdrawing my hand. I mean who the hell uses that as their ringtone? Shiki groaned and pulled MY pillow to his ear and burried his head between… pillows.

"I CAME IN LIKE A WREEEECKING BALLLLL"

Shit it's noisy as hell. I still don't get what the Miley Cyrus ringtone is about. I shook him vigorously. He decided to ignore me. I shook and shook but to no avail. I sighed. And I decided to pick up his phone.

"Heyyyy babyyyyyy!" Came the high-pitched voice through his phone. Shit it's not his girlfriend is it? I mean it'd be bad if she gets the wrong idea.

"Shiki!" I whispered furiously. to hell with that. I pressed the loudspeaker.

"Baby are you okayyyy?"

Nothing.

"Baby? Babyyyy?"

Nothing.

"SHIKI SENRI YOU HAD BEST ANSWER ME THIS INSTANCE."

Andddd he woke up with a start.

"Morning!" He literally shouted. He then stared at me and grabbed the phone from my hand before turning off the loudspeaker. Then he walked into the bathroom and closed the door to get come privacy.

"Girlfriend… you… alone…" came the muffled voice from the bathroom.

Well I was right it was indeed his girlfriend. If he had one why did he need me to pretend to be his in the first place? He definitely owes me one for not exposing him to her. But then again why the hell was there this aching pain in my heart. To hell with that.

Shiki's POV

"Hmmm~ seems like my baby has finally gotten a girlfriend!" My mum said before squealing into the phone. My mum is the kind of mother who'd probably love to see her child embarrassed. One reason I'm afraid of her.

"Shit mum she's not my girlfriend."

"Even though she sleeps next to you?" She giggled, not caring about how I cursed.

"Well certain circumstances caused us to stay the night in the same building."

"Oh? And what could you be doing together at 6.30 in the morning in the same room?"

Shit it was 6.30 in the morning? Really mum.

"Who the hell calls at 6.30 in the morning." I groaned.

"Got a problem with that? Anyways make sure to bring her over sometimes. Not gonna hide her pretty face from mummy now, are you?"

"I beg you mum, could you please for goodness' sake leave me alone." I pleaded. But since when do mums listen?

"Now young man, don't use that tone to talk to me. I'm warning you, you better do, by this week if possible," my mum said sternly.

What the hell was I going to tell Rima? And when my mum's like that it's near impossible to say no.

"Fine." I answered very reluctantly.

"Good! Now have a good time baby. Mummy loves you. Nights!" She chimed, obviously hinting at something.

Well mum sadly your son isn't gonna man up today. I mean, Rima would never let me. Wait, what. Did I really just think that? Oh to hell with it. I hung up the phone and walked out of the bathroom.

There I saw Rima at the balcony. She had opened the balcony door which caused a gush of cold air to enter the room. I shivered slightly. Rima's hair was blowing in all directions. It looked perfectly normal, long and straight. Well she didn't look like one to have bed hair anyway. I slowly approached her, being careful not to startle her.

When I was right behind her, I rested my chin on her shoulder, carefully keeping my hands to myself. "What are you looking at?" I asked quietly. She visibly flinched and tensed. I reluctantly removed my head from her shoulder.

Rima's POV

His chin rested on my shoulder. I flinched. It had caught me by surprise. Seeing this he had quickly withdrew his head from my shoulder. "Nothing." He sighed.

"Hey are you free this weekend?" he asked. I looked at him expectantly and shook my head. "Apparently there's going to be a carnival at the neighbouring school. Do you want to go?" That sure got me confused. Why would he even want to spend more time with me. I'm just his fake girlfriend being used to make sure he wont get engaged anytime soon. Seeing my confusion, he quickly added, "As thanks for going as my date with me to the ball. You could invite your friends too."

I wasn't really sure how to reply. I don't really think I wanted to spend more time with him but it would be rude to turn down his offer, especially since he was trying to thank me. I mentally told myself this would be the last time. "Fine," I reluctantly agreed. He sent a warm smile to me.

"Want to go out for breakfast now? My treat." I instantly agreed. I would do anything just to get out of being in this hotel room alone with him. After about 5 minutes, we checked out, changed into yesterday's clothes and walked to Shiki's car. For some reason, we ended up eating as a fast food restaurant. Even though there weren't many people around, we got our fair share of stares. After all, who in their right mind would wear a tuxedo and a gorgeous dress to a fast food restaurant.

Soon after that, he sent me home. Having nothing to do, I called up Yuu and Ruka, asking them if they wanted to come to the carnival. Within about 20 minutes, both of them were at my house, asking for the "juicy details". Ruka was fussing about how she'd definitely pick my outfit out that day and Yuu was squealing about how she'd watch us from the bushes. Really? Please.

"Rima? Is that you?" The voice came as soon as unlocking of the door was heard. It was my mother. She had just came home from god knows where. I went to the door to welcome her home. Ruka and Yuu followed silently behind me. "Rima, where were you last night? It's not like you to spend the night out without telling me." I could see Ruka and Yuu exchanging glances and that a smile crept up Ruka's face. "Oh is that Ruka and Yuu here? Why, hello, how have you been doing?"

They each politely exchanged a few greetings before my mother left us to ourselves. The two pushed me up and into my room. "Did you spend the night over with Shiki?" Rima said furiously, clearly excited. I sighed.

"Only because I got his clothes wet." Yuu laughed. That was clearly the wrong way to phrase that statement. Ruka got even more excited. Her eyes were totally wide and her cheeks were red. Yuu still looked quite presentable, I guess.

"And and? Was he big?" It was my turn to blush.

"God's sake! Ruka!" I picked my pillow up and threw it in her direction. too bad she caught it though. As Ruka was questioning me and got me blushing, Yuu was laughing at us. Just like that, before we knew it, it was the evening. It suddenly hit me that it was my shift. I quickly told them I had plans and successful got them to leave. Not before Ruka muttered something about "a date with Senri" though.

Half an hour later, I had successfully gotten to Hundred Forty-Three on time, the place I worked part-time at. I hurriedly put on my uniform and did a shift change with one of them. There wasn't much to do here except serve people in rooms, or serve food and drinks to rooms, when needed. "Rima! You're wanted," said Shiyo. I went to the counter. A man in his twenties stood there. He had a good posture, dark green hair, neat and tidy. Despite his smart looking appearance, he had a smirk on his face as he checked me out. He was also about a head taller than me. "Room 173, Rima." I nodded and lead the man to the room.

After showing the man to the room, I went back out to take some drinks for him. I was about to walk back in when someone grabbed me by the wrist, causing the drinks to spill. "Hey Shiyo, I'm taking her," came his voice. Shiyo looked helpless, unable to protest yet wanting to. He pulled me into his usual room and slammed the door behind him. He let go of me. He looked angry. He turned around to face me. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

It angered me. "Just because I agreed to help you doesn't mean you can disrupt my work, Shiki," I blurted out. Our eyes locked. I could see the fury in his.

(A/N: Umm I did fufill my promise. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Mind you I honestly didn't have any time last week. I'll try to get my next update out by uh, next next week? No promises. I totally won't update next week which is like definitely. I've tests then x.x Hope this long chapter (at least to me?) makes it up to you! Leave reviews and I might update faster ;D ~Skye)


End file.
